1. Technical Field
This invention relates to pasta dough processing systems that cut and process pasta dough sheets into usable sized shapes.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art methods and apparatus of this type are typically directed to actual dough cutting devices and systems in which dough is processed through multiple steps including manual cutting devices, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,388,489 and 5,529,799.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,489 a dough sheet rotary cutting device is disclosed within a dough processing system wherein a rotary cutting head is engaged against a process dough sheet cutting out pre-formed shapes. Excess dough cut from the shape is transferred within the cutting head for gathering and reuse.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,799 an apparatus and method for recouping scrap dough material wherein multiple shapes are sequentially cut from a dough sheet with no scrap material between the representative cut pieces.